


Daffodils

by sevenall



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alicia's Pantheon universe, Will Braddock Worthington grows up during the new world order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenall/pseuds/sevenall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking lovely today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daffodils

I woke up in March to Gluck spinning on the CD player and the faint scent of early daffodils. My husband was dead. My son was in Gambia. I had no purpose; no one who needed me.

"I need you, Aunt Bess."

Zara, all in black, leaning against the door frame. She was still high, from kill or craze, I couldn't tell, but I knew she spoke the truth. I closed my eyes, defeated.

THE END


End file.
